


Always Mutual

by BlueJayCalling



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Soft Witchers (The Witcher), Trial Of The Grasses (The Witcher), Young Witchers (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayCalling/pseuds/BlueJayCalling
Summary: For Geralt and Eskel, so much had changed since the Trials, including their bond. But at least of all of the things that had been transformed, of all of the ugliness they had been through, their relationship was the one thing that became more beautiful.
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Always Mutual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TentacleParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleParty/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day to my lovely friend, TentacleParty <3

“You know,” Eskel said, apropos of nothing as he sat up to look down at Geralt, who was laying in the grass next to him. Muscles aching and still winded from training, he paused to catch his breath. “I’m still not used to it.”

“Hm?” Geralt raised an eyebrow, curious to hear what, specifically, Eskel was referring to. So much had changed since the Trials, including their bond. But at least of all of the things that had been transformed, of all of the ugliness they had been through, their relationship was the one thing that became more beautiful.

“Your eyes.” Eskel smiled sadly, remembering something cherished that was now gone and never to return. “Used to be the most lovely shade of green, and now-”

Geralt’s amber gaze met Eskel’s matching cat-like eyes and he grinned. “We look more alike than ever?”

A gentle chuckle rumbled in Eskel’s chest. “Yeah.” He reached over to brush away an auburn curl that stuck to the sweat on Geralt’s forehead. The younger teen sat up suddenly at the touch. 

“Stop, or they’re going to figure it out,” he half-whispered, leaning in closer to Eskel. 

Eskel leaned in too so their shoulders were touching. “Pretty sure they already know,” he whispered back. Geralt’s breath hitched, both at the thought of getting caught by their teachers and from having Eskel’s mouth so close that if he turned his head, he could kiss him. Feeling emboldened, he took advantage of their closeness and did just that, briefly pressing his lips against Eskel’s. He pulled away quickly to discover the older teen gaping at him, dumbfounded and elated.

“Knock it off, you two!” The two Witchers-in-training snapped their attention to Vesemir, who was making quick strides in their direction. He crouched down in front of them and spoke in a hushed tone. “Try not to make it so apparent.” Eskel opened his mouth to speak, but quickly reconsidered. “If you’re going to ask if I am okay with this, the answer is no. But I was your age once, and I know you’ll still do as you please. Just don’t do it in plain view.” He stood up and sighed as he looked down at the pair of teens, still frozen in place as they stared at him. “Always knew you two would be trouble,” he said, shaking his head before walking away.

Geralt and Eskel turned their heads to face each other once more, and after a tense moment of awkward silence, they both broke into a laugh. 

“Guess you were right,” Geralt said, still grinning. 

“Should be obvious to everyone by now,” Eskel said, then swallowed hard. “That I-”

“Don’t say it.” Geralt’s tone grew serious. Whatever Eskel was going to say, it was a luxury Witchers weren’t meant to have.

“I mean, how could there be any doubt? They heard me call your name. I don’t vividly remember much - thank all of the gods - but I remember that. Just before I went completely under. I didn’t think I’d see you-” Eskel’s voice caught in his throat. “I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

Geralt slid his hand over Eskel’s, feeling the pleasant buzz of magic that emanated from it. Though the Trials had been traumatic for him, he still had a much easier time of it than the older teen. He, too, had worried that they would never see each other again. “But we made it.” Geralt smiled, and Eskel couldn’t help but smile again himself. 

Ever since the day he showed up at the Witcher’s settlement, Geralt was the balm that soothed all of Eskel’s pain, and the feeling was mutual. Their feelings had always been mutual. Nothing seemed more natural than the course their relationship took from boyhood friends to… whatever they were now. 

If pressed to put a label on it, both would still use the word “friend.” Of course they had snuck into each other’s rooms late at night to satisfy their lustful urges and the curiosities of youth. But more often than not, one would climb into the other’s bed for the purpose of seeking human warmth, or to provide comfort on the nights things hurt most. 

Once, when Geralt was forced to spar and attend lessons all day despite a raging fever, Eskel dragged the semi-conscious boy to his room, got him into bed, and crawled in next to him. Pressing a damp rag against Geralt’s forehead, he gently hummed an old folk tune, the only thing he remembered of his mother, until the then-green-eyed boy fell asleep. And when Eskel sprained his ankle making a careless mistake during training - it was Geralt that had distracted him - the younger boy held him at night and told him dirty jokes until he forgot about the pain.

They both knew, however, that their days of being each other’s constant companion would come to an end as soon as their lonely lives on the Path began. There would be no one to comfort them then, no one to bandage their wounds or sing them to sleep or hold them at night. But for now, they still had time. They still had stolen kisses on the training field, and sly glances at each other’s nakedness in the baths, and secret rendezvous in each other’s bedrooms. 

What they didn’t know yet was how much more was yet to change. Geralt didn’t even know that a second round of the Trials was in his future, an “honor” to be bestowed upon him for handling the first round so well. Soon, his auburn hair would be stripped of its color and curls, and he and Eskel would look less alike. Several years later, a severe facial scar would make Eskel even more distinguished from Geralt in appearance, and more self-conscious too. But his best friend would love him still. And the feeling would be mutual. Their feelings would always be mutual. 

“Yeah. We made it. And no matter what happens, at least we never have to go through that again.” Eskel was still smiling, lost in Geralt’s eyes. Despite no longer being green, he found them no less lovely. “So,” he said, finally regaining his words. “My room tonight, or yours?”


End file.
